


Tomorrow and Tonight

by LadyFrehley



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFrehley/pseuds/LadyFrehley
Summary: Paul doesn't want to associate with Ace after his embarrassing interview on the Tomorrow Show, but Ace has other plans.





	Tomorrow and Tonight

“Aw, baby, don’t be mad. I was just havin’ a little fun!”

It was Halloween night, and the band had just finished being interviewed on _The Tomorrow Show_. Tensions between the four men were high to say the least, especially between the bassist and lead guitarist. Ace had spent the entire interview interrupting him, making jokes, and rambling on drunkenly. This didn’t bother Peter who would occasionally join in with the antics, but for Paul and Gene, it was nothing short of embarrassing.

As soon as the cameras shut off, Paul stormed off the set, ashamed of his boyfriend’s performance that millions of viewers around the country had witnessed. Part of him was just keeping up appearances in front of the demon; he was expected to tell Ace off as second in command. The other part of him, however, was truly angry. One of his favourite things about Ace was his sense of humour, but he wished the lead guitarist realized there was a time and place for it. He wished Ace could see that, thanks to his loud mouth, the entire nation now knew he drank like a fish and took drugs. Tom Snyder had been a real sport throughout the interview, but Paul knew the show’s host was flabbergasted that one man could act so childishly and make a whole room of people look like idiots.

Ace chased after his lover down the long hallway, going as fast as his 7 inch heels would let him. “Baby!” His nickname for Paul turned heads as he kept shouting it, but no one questioned him. Everyone had caught on that he was extremely inebriated; it was no secret after being broadcast on a major television network.

Paul kept walking, ignoring Ace’s calls. He didn’t even turn his head. He was too embarrassed to be seen with the celestial. “Babe!” He finally caught up to him, taking hold of Paul’s arm.

“Get lost, Ace.” Paul pulled himself out of Ace’s grasp. Ace knew he’d screwed up big time; Paul only called him by his real name when he was in trouble. It was always ‘baby’ or ‘daddy’ or even ‘mon amour’ when the Starchild was feeling especially romantic, but that night it was just plain ‘Ace’.

“Whas’mattah, babe?” Ace didn’t give up following his boyfriend down the hall, his long silver cape occasionally tripping him up. He was so wasted he could hardly see straight, but no one could miss Paul’s hot pink diamond studded Dynasty costume, drunk or not.

“I’m not goin’ back out there.” Paul informed a member of staff, his Queens accent heavy and angry. He was getting more and more pissed off by the second, scowling as he walked faster. He didn’t even know where he was going, he just wanted the pathetic guitarist to stop pursuing him. All eyes were on them as Ace continued chasing him, babbling incoherent nonsense and hollering different pet names.

“Did I mention your ass looks _fantastic_ in those tights?” Ace called after him before Paul shut himself in the men’s bathroom, slamming the door.

“Paulie, babe, stahp bein’ a drama queen.” Ace smacked his hand against the door repeatedly, “Lemme in!”

_No answer._

“Paulieeee…”

“Fuck. Off.”

“Babe, I ain’t leavin’ till ya come out.” Ace leaned against the wall. He loved how over-dramatic and prissy his boyfriend could be, but this was just ridiculous. All he did was lighten the mood by cracking a few jokes. He could understand that Paul disapproved of his mention of drugs, and he knew he’d crossed the line when both Paul and Gene shot him looks that could kill from across the couch. He could understand that, but to get _this_ upset over a couple of laughs?

“Paulie, just lemme in so I can at least fuckin’ explain myself, hah?”

The rhythm guitarist shook his head, furious and embarrassed that people were hearing all of this. Ace had no censor. He had no shame. Paul didn’t want to speak to him or even look at him, but he knew Ace wouldn’t let up and would stay outside pestering him until he let him in. He sighed and unlocked the door, Ace stumbling inside.

“Thank you.” Ace balanced himself, both surprised and grateful Paul had actually given in. He attempted to kiss him before Paul turned his head, dodging his black painted lips.

“Don’t even go there.” Paul was _not_ in the mood, and it showed on his face.

“Babe, just lemme explain myself.”

“There’s nothing _to_ explain. You’re wasted.” Paul crossed his arms and leaned to one side, awaiting one of Ace's famous excuses. He was just lucky he was confronting Paul and not Gene; Gene looked like he was ready to invert the lead guitarist's rib cage.

Ace smiled, admiring his boyfriend, “You’re hot when you’re mad.”

“Shut up.” Ace’s poor attempts at wooing him were only making the rhythm guitarist madder. It was obvious he wasn’t going to explain himself, so it was up to Paul to force it out of him. “You’re a  _plumber?_ You play the _trout?_ Below your waist area is reserved for fuckin'  _concert payers?”_

“Poodle, I only said that ‘cos they don’t know we’re together!” The only people who knew about the guitarists' relationship were Gene and Peter. Homosexuality was illegal, and  while Ace couldn't give a rat's ass about it, it was Paul who refused to admit he was interested in men and that he was any sort of effeminate. Ace would tell him 'Paulie, you're not foolin' anyone. You look in the dictionary and _your_ picture is underneath the term bisexual'. A 'disastrous bisexual' is what Ace would call him, but Paul just couldn't see it. 

“And that whole shit with the teddy bear…Are you five years old?”

“Whatever…” Ace giggled. He loved that space bear.

“I’m sick of playing mother hen, Ace.” Paul sighed, unfolding his arms. He felt more like the lead guitarist’s babysitter than his lover. “You made me look so fuckin’ dumb out there…I dunno how much more I can take of this.” Paul knew deep down Ace was the love of his life, but constantly looking after him and making sure he didn’t get into trouble was tiring and degrading. It was only a few days earlier that he had to explain to the hotel staff why his boyfriend had trashed their room and thrown their furniture out the window.

Ace stepped closer to Paul and wrapped his cape around the both of them in a hug, "Then _don't_ play mother hen. Let Gene-o be mother superior." He cackled. _Still making jokes._

"Don't you love me?" Paul switched on his puppy dog eyes, looking into Ace's dark brown orbs. The Starchild knew his boyfriend's weakness, and it almost always worked.

"'Course I do, Poodle. More than anything." Ace attempted to kiss him, but Paul dodged him again. 

"Then stop drinking." 

"You know I can't do that, babe." Ace couldn't give up his booze, and he told Paul straight up without hesitation. No ifs, ands, or buts. It had been a huge part of his life for as long as he could remember and it made him happy. Sure, Paul enjoyed a drink every once in a while, but he could never keep up with Ace. It was becoming a big strain on the guitarists' relationship, and after that night’s fiasco, he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. 

Frustrated, the rhythm guitarist shoved Ace off and headed for the door. He'd made it perfectly clear he loved alcohol more than Paul and had no desire to change. It was the same old bullshit. 

Paul reached for the door handle, gasping when he was pulled back in front of Ace who forced their lips together in a passionate kiss. He grabbed the sides of Paul's face, holding him there as the Starchild stared back at him in shock. Unable to breath, he finally managed to pull away, surprised and confused by his lover's erratic behaviour.

"What the fuck?" Paul gasped for air, Ace's black lipstick smeared on his mouth. 

Ace giggled, breathing heavily. He couldn't let Paul stay mad at him. As adorable as he was when angry, Paul went to ridiculous lengths to make sure Ace knew he'd fucked up. Whether it was forcing him to sleep on the couch, giving him the silent treatment, or refusing to kiss or have sex, the rhythm guitarist never went easy on Ace with his punishments. Ace could already tell weeks of lonely and sexless nights were ahead of him. _Maybe Paul could be persuaded..._

Ace cocked his head and smiled, looking at Paul through half-lidded, lustful eyes. He knew that bedroom look drove him wild.

"You really think I'm gonna fall for that?" Paul raised an eyebrow, his hands on his hips. He was astounded and quite honestly offended that Ace was trying to seduce him in order to stop him from being angry. 

Ace stroked Paul's cheek with the back of his finger. Drunk and horny, the lead guitarist wasn't giving up in his quest to allure his pissed off bandmate anytime soon. 

"Ace, I'm not in the mood, jackass." Paul backed up against the wall, turning his head to avoid his boyfriend's kiss. A soft moan escaped his mouth when the celestial's lips made contact with his neck. He really wanted to push him off and storm out to teach him a lesson, but Ace's touch was just so addicting. He traced his tongue up to where Paul's face paint started, now pressed up against him with his hands on Paul's waist. The rhythm guitarist glared at him, making sure his anger was evident. He couldn't let Ace know he was enjoying himself. 

"C'man, babe," Ace slurred, chuckling, "Let's fuck in the bathroom." 

Paul rolled his eyes, "Is that all you think about?" 

"I can't help it. Not my fault my girlie's so pretty." 

Despite still being furious at Ace's stupidity during the interview, Paul couldn't deny how hot it would be if they fooled around in the men's restroom. It was such a small room, though; hardly any space for movement. He didn't think anyone would try to get in considering almost all the staff were female, but wouldn't Peter and Gene be wondering where they were and come looking for them? Come to think of it, they were probably too busy with groupies to notice or even care.

Paul gasped as he was suddenly lifted up. Ace giggled, "You took too long to answer." 

"You didn't ask me anything." Paul scowled at his boyfriend. All the stupid bullshit Ace had said to Tom seemed to repeat over and over in his head, embarrassing him all over again. _'I've got a little piece of pipe backstage I'd like to have you work on.'_ He rolled his eyes. 

"Don't be mad, baby." Ace didn't realize telling Paul not to be mad only made him madder.

"Just shut up and fuck me already or I'll find someone who will. You've done enough talking and making a fool of yourself today." The severity in Paul's tone made Ace chuckle. The Starchild was such a drama queen.

“Y’know, Paulie, you’re lucky you’re mine or else you’d belong to some sugar daddy who has a thing for big sad eyes.”

”At least a sugar daddy would treat me right...” Paul muttered. At least a sugar daddy wouldn't embarrass him every chance he got and would buy him everything he wanted. Then again, Ace pretty much _did_ buy his boyfriend everything he wanted. Only recently had the lead guitarist splurged on an 18 karat gold necklace Paul practically drooled over while they were out shopping. 

Ace reached into Paul's diamond studded choker where he had tucked the necklace away from sight; he couldn't exactly wear jewelry that had the word 'sexy' written on it on live television, especially as a male. It looked so good on Paul, and what it said was nothing short of the truth. 

"My sexy Paulie..." Ace smirked before attacking Paul's mouth again, soft moans filling the bathroom. 

"You're an ass." Paul said between kisses, "I hate you."

"You don't mean that." Ace smiled against his bandmate's plump red lips. Paul was just saying that because he was angry. Part of the lead guitarist wanted to keep Paul angry because it would honestly make for some killer sex, but he also wondered if there was some sincerity to his words. _Was what he said on the show really that bad?_ He could hardly remember; his head was spinning.

"I do." Paul grimaced, Ace's kisses trailing back down to his neck. "You're an alcoholic, good-for-nothing, obnoxious,... _sexy_ jerk." 

Ace let out a high pitched cackle. Paul couldn't insult his boyfriend without complimenting him. _Curse his devilishly handsome looks..._

The celestial's hands started to shake under Paul's weight, eventually dropping him with a loud thud.

_"What the fuck, Ace???"_ Paul gasped, nearly twisting his ankle when his boots hit the floor. "You're so fucking careless!" 

"Then take off those diva heels, curly." 

Paul scoffed, aggressively unzipping his boots and stepping down, losing seven inches in height. He looked up at Ace, crossing his arms. 

"You're too fuckin' cute." Ace giggled. The rhythm guitarist now came up to his neck, and Ace thought it was the most hysterical thing he'd ever seen. "Angry little Jewish boy..." 

"Fuck off." It was Paul who brought their lips together this time, Ace lifting him back up and pressing him against the wall for support. Paul wrapped his legs tightly around Ace's hips, their groins rubbing together through thin spandex. He looked over Ace's shoulder in the mirror above the sink, freaked out yet slightly turned on by the sight of himself being felt up by the lead guitarist. Ace started grinding against his bandmate as Paul desperately tugged at his bulky costume in an attempt to remove it, but it wouldn't budge. 

"Fuck this fuckin' costume and fuck _you_..." Paul moaned, furious he couldn't take off the celestial's stupid spaceman outfit. 

"Soon, Poodle..." Ace whispered in his left ear. 

"I'll admit..." Paul sighed as Ace sucked on his lower neck, "it was pretty hot when you started talkin' about space stations and solar energy...Fuckin' nerd."

Ace giggled, continuing to suck and leave deliciously painful hickies on Paul's tender skin. He'd have to wear more than that jester costume, as Ace called it, to hide the love bites. 

 _"Paul? Ace?"_ Ace pulled away, staring into his boyfriend's eyes, Paul's expression turning from furious to that of shock. It sounded like Peter calling them from outside. "You nuts in there?" 

There was nothing more Paul wanted at that moment than to tell the Catman to go fuck himself. He was _always_ interrupting at _all_ the wrong times. 

"No one's home!" Ace called back in a comical squeaky voice, Paul smacking him on the chest in frustration. 

"We've been lookin' for ya all over the place!"

"Y'know, curiosity killed the cat, Pete!" Ace answered, also annoyed that his best friend was interfering.

"Uh huh! The limo's here, we gotta go. Tell Paulie if ya see him." Peter walked off, completely unaware Paul was actually in there with the lead guitarist.

Paul rolled his eyes, irritated and pissed off all over again, “ _Prick_...”

Ace smiled at his boyfriend before planting an obnoxiously hard kiss on his lips, "To be continued, babe." 


End file.
